Wedding Morn
by SpecialHell
Summary: Latest part of the 'Proposal' series. The morning of the Gibbs/DiNozzo wedding.


Tony woke slowly, feeling the arms wrapped firmly around him, and smiled. He was pleased to notice that smiling was no longer pulling tightly on his lip. It certainly wasn't healed, but at least it wouldn't be hurting on his wedding day. Only a few moments later, and Gibbs awoke too. Inhaling deeply, Gibbs pressed his face to Tony's shoulder blade and his grip on the younger man tightened momentarily.

"Good morning Sunshine," Tony said softly.

Gibbs moved enough to rest his chin on Tony's shoulder before replying. "Mornin'." Tony rolled over in Gibbs' arms, and Gibbs moved to accommodate him. "Enjoying your very last morning as a free man?" Gibbs asked teasingly.

Tony laughed softly. "Gibbs, I haven't been free since you quoted Butch Cassidy at me." Gibbs' only reply was to kiss Tony. Eventually they parted, and Tony's expression became curious. "Hey, did you mean what you said? About kids?"

"Yeah," Gibbs replied, shifting slightly to look at Tony properly. "I won't be at NCIS forever. When I retire and you take over the team in a few years, maybe we could look into fostering or even adoption."

"Fostering sounds good," Tony replied, wearing a smile he always got when they talked about a future together. "I've always wanted to have a loud, busy house. I'm Italian, and as far as we're concerned, that's how all homes should be."

"Fostering it is," Gibbs agreed before switching gears. "But that's a ways away, and I've got a gift for you."

"Oh?" Tony perked up. Gibbs disentangled himself long enough to reach into his bedside table. Tony watched his movements with curiosity, as Gibbs returned with a long white envelope. Wordlessly he gave it to Tony, who hesitated a moment before opening it. When he did, the shock was visible on his face. "Fiji?!" His eyes darted from the tickets in his hand to Gibbs. "We're going to Fiji?"

"For a whole week," Gibbs replied, a little proud. "I cleared the time off with Vance. We're getting a real honeymoon."

Gibbs had braced himself to be tackled by Tony, but that's not what happened. Tony seemed subdued, and Gibbs became concerned. "Gibbs, this… I can't believe you did this for me. This must've cost a fortune."

"It's worth it," Gibbs replied insistently. "Seven days of sun, sea, and time together. I had some savings I wasn't using, and I'd rather spend my money on you than anything else."

At that Tony did tackle him. Gibbs wasn't prepared for it as he had been before, and he hit the mattress. Tony pressed into Gibbs and kissed him. Gibbs didn't resist Tony's manhandling, liking where things were headed. The sound of the door slamming downstairs brought things to an abrupt halt.

"Tony? Gibbs?" It was Abby, and Tony groaned into Gibbs' neck.

"We could pretend we're not here," Tony suggested, nipping at Gibbs' throat.

"We're getting married today, Tony," Gibbs laughed. "Where else would we be?"

Tony hummed what could be interpreted as an agreement before clambering off Gibbs. Only then did it seem to hit him. "We're getting married today." He repeated Gibbs' words.

"Yep," Gibbs answered simply. Any further conversation was cut off by Abby knocking at their bedroom door.

"Are you decent?" She called through.

"Not since high school," Tony called back, causing Gibbs to chuckle.

"Come on in, Abs," Gibbs shouted. The door inched open and Abby stuck her head in.

"Morning Abby," Tony smiled.

After seeing everything important was covered up, Abby opened the door wider and stepped in. "You two are getting married in less than five hours! Why aren't you up yet?"

"Parts of us were about to be," Tony replied with a wink. Gibbs groaned and lay back on the bed, hands over his eyes. Abby giggled before sitting herself on the end of the bed.

"The wedding party will be here at eleven, and the minister is due in an hour to talk to you about your vows. You need to get moving." When neither man moved, Abby waved her arms some more for emphasis. Still, the couple just stared at her. It took a moment, but eventually it dawned on her. "You guys are naked under there, huh?"

"Yep." Tony replied simply.

"So I should probably…"

"Probably," Gibbs was barely holding back a smirk as he spoke.

"Ok, I'll make a start on setting up. The food will be here just before the ceremony, so I'll set out the buffet tables."

"We'd appreciate that, Abs," Tony smiled.

Abby smiled in return before standing up to leave. She was almost at the door before she turned back. "Happy wedding day!"


End file.
